User blog:Tansyflower/Spoilers and Discoveries
This is a page where I'll post recent discoveries about future episodes or moments. SPOILERS! And thank you to Mother-zombie for putting the spoiler box on this page! Season 2 started on July 19 with "On the Poolfront" and "Flume-Igation". The official run of season 2 began on September 29. Recent News Two more episode news While the episode with Randy and Howard in McFist's mansion didn't end up airing in Disney XD Malaysia like the promos proclaimed, a new episode came out, and a promo for another new episode was released. As mai-mai-lin explains on Tumblr, he episode that premiered was about Randy pretending to be sick. The promo for the other episode that'll come out later, according to youve-doomed-us-all-jerk, shows Viceroy creating a robo-dog to track the Ninja's scent, and Howard and Heidi are seen in matching uniforms and appear to be working together on camera. Click here to see the promo. New screenshot for "When Howie Met Randy"! After a few months of not releasing any screenshots, the official Facebook page released a couple, the first showing young Randy and Howard at Norrisville High, and the second showing young Doug and Stevens drawing pictures. These images are probably from the aforementioned episode where Randy and Howard meet called "When Howie Met Randy". New Episode Promo from Malaysia Tumblr user mai-mai-lim recorded a promo for a new episode premiering on Disney XD Malaysia before it premieres in the Disney XD channel in the USA. The promo explains that Randy and Howard sneak into the McFist Mansion to have fun, only for them to get in trouble. Because cowboy robots appear in the episode, I'm guessing that it could have a title that was revealed on the voice recording schedule, "Space Cow-Bros", but we'll have to wait and see. Other News Evil Julian?! (UPDATE) On the official Tumblr blog, a sneak peak image of the official season 2 poster that they're handing out at Comic Con this week was released. The whole poster image was released a few days later and is currently on the Season 2 article. In the image, Julian ha glowing green eyes, green hair, and a white hat with the skeleton also wearing a hat. He is holding one of the Sorcerer's pearls, which the Ninja and Howard seem to be trapped in. This seems to suggest that Julian, like Catfish Booray, finds one of the four scattered pearls and someone comes to work for the Sorcerer, whether it be by possession or something else. UPDATE: The poster appeared on a post on the official Tumblr. The image now has the noodle-things from the Land of Shadows coming from the background. Voice Schedule List! The show's official Facebook page posted a schedule for voice recording! Interesting things to note: *Scott Thomas officially voices Doug, who appears to have been promoted to another speaking appearance. *There's a Raptor Bot in a future episode. *More episode titles, including "Space Cow-Bros", "The Brawn Also Rises", and "Fresh Principal of N(???)". 3 Seconds of Rough Animation RC9GN Director Joshua Taback posted a video of the process for drawing three seconds of rough animation for the show. The final product shows Randy as the Ninja running around a room picking up stuff and heading to an arcade videogame while jumping up and down, McFist and Viceroy watching him. Voice Acting Snippet The official RC9GN Instagram blog uploaded a video of Kevin Michael Richardson and John DiMaggio in the recording studio. McFist seems sure that someone (a "he", likely Randy) can't be beating them easily, but Viceroy admits that he is. When Howie Met Randy Answering a person's question if they knew how Randy and Howard met, the offical Tumblr blog replied that we'll see how they met in Season 2. Possible Future Titles This post on writer Russ McGarry's Instagram of writer Jim Martin has some of titles from Season 2 in the background. They are tiny, so I can't read many of them, and titles are subject to change, so they aren't confirmed. I can sort of figure out a few: *"When Howie Met Randy" *"Debbie (something)" Bucky and Flute Girl Might Kiss... From Cartoon Voices 1 at Comic Con 2013, Scott Menville mentions that he thinks he remembers a scene with Bucky kissing Flute Girl. Other News *The official Tumblr blog has also answered that: **There might be more things about Randy's parents that are revealed. **Theresa Fowler will be around more often. **Debbie Kang has got some interesting stuff happening. **Viceroy might eventually get upset at McFist for mistreating him and temporarily leave. Images from Season 2 tumblr_mxb8i6giY41qzptn3o1_500.jpg|@scottthomascaresaboutyou shows the #rc9gn writers room how to animate a game for the show. tumblr_n3qfk4ImvD1r53v56o1_1280.png|Storyboard for episode 227, meaning they've started storyboarding for the second half of Season 2! Category:Blog posts